That Damn Kelpy G!
That Damn Kelpy G! is the second episode of SBFW: After Hours. Characters * *Livy * * *Alan * * (speaking cameo) *Powerusers (cameo) Synopsis Kelpy G ruins Alan's content moderator oral request. "Trainscript" ElectroElf was going to the grocery store when he stumbled into Livy. “GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY CUMBRIDGE!” she exclaimed. ElectroElf gets high again and kicks Livy in her foot. “Ouch!” she moans. Suddenly, Kelpy G comes in. “YO CUMBRIDGE, I HEARD THEY'RE’ GONNA BE A PARTY TONIGHT!”. “Okay, that’s it, stop calling me Cumbridge! Damn hell!”. Livy says, “AW SHIT, NOW WE GOT KELPY GAY HERE TOO???”. “Yes.” Kelpy G says “Why are you being so offensive to gay people, I mean what the h*ck Livy...” . Livy said “I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, SHELDON!”. Livy then stands and puts on a tank top in the middle of Kelpy G’s face, showing that the tag was made from Bangladesh. “Liberals”, Livy said, with ElectroElf carrying her by the arms and he walks away. Kelpy G shouts out “You should know about the child labor situation in Bangladesh, you conservacrap who doesn’t care about workers’ rights!”. But the message is ignored. Meanwhile, Jack was hiring a man to go find TechNach, but Alan invited all the powerusers and Livy to do a terrible grammar nazi speech that was about how other users should not attack other users. “Sooo wei sholld nout attuck oder pouuple cusz it badd.” he said. Alan’s speech was the greatest in the SBFW Rights Movement, and was given a medal. JackHackers started to cry. “WHY DID I TRY TO DO THIS?” he said. He ran away and joined The Sobbing Losers Wiki. Ponyo Fan comes in and says “I now pronounce you content moderator of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki!” and the whole crowd applauded. Kelpy G stood up and said “Good job Alan! You should be bureaucrat!” but Livy and Travis chanted “Shut up Kelpy G!” and Kelpy G responded “At least I don’t wear a loose tank top when it’s forty-five degrees out and make stupid episodes just for the sole purpose of bashing religion!”. Everyone in the auditorium yelled out “SHUT UP SHELDON!”. In the back of the room, William Leonard murmured to Ponyo Fan “Why did you promote him? Just get a life and be almost inactive like the rest of admins except Tarvis”. Ponyo Fan suddenly becomes teary-eyed and runs out of the auditorium. After the ceremony, Livy says that she should take off her loose tank top. “It’s about damn time!” Kelpy G shouted and catched his breath “Only a bit above freezing, why the hell would you wear that! And those ridiculously short jeans!”. Livy responded “Uh…..Caleb asked me to”. Kelpy G said “Oh, I know why” and ran to ElectroElf. “Oh look, it’s Stupid Sheldon!” he said in a mocking voice. Kelpy G responded “Why the hell did you make your girlfriend wear July clothes when the temprature is just above freezing?”. Instead of responding calmly, ElectroElf poured orange juice into Kelpy G face and said “THAT IS 100% PEE” and ran away. Livy then approached Kelpy G and said “Look…..I’m sorry”. However, Kelpy G unexpectedly stole Livy’s phone in her pocket and ran off saying “Caleb, wait up!”. As the whole SBFW crowd turned to Livy, she bursted out “KELPY G!!!!!” Category:Episodes Category:Percyblu Category:ElectroElf Category:2016 Category:Pages with red links Category:Kingshire TV